


Morning after Mike

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [56]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Sam and Ryan talk over the threesome with Mike and make some plans for their future.</p><p>
  <i>"I'm pretty good," Ryan murmurs, putting his arms around his lover's neck so he can gently comb his fingers through Sam's hair. "You--" <i>You still smell like him</i>, he thinks, and changes his words on the fly to, "You didn't shower yet?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning after Mike

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Ryan's taking the first shower this morning, Mike still snoring away as Sam slips on a pair of shorts and makes his way to the kitchen. He sets the coffee brewing and pulls a loaf of bread from the freezer, setting out peanut butter and jam and cereal on the counter. His head's still pounding a little from all the shots they put away and he pours himself some orange juice, settling at the island only to stare out at the water, the glass ignored.

The shower's turned up as hot as it will go, and Ryan lets it scald his skin for a few moments before he decreases the temperature slightly, turning so the spray pounds his aching muscles. He slept okay, considering. Usually when he drinks so much, he has wicked bizarre dreams all night, but he supposes he must've just been worn out last night by... by, well, what went on last night.

Which he's still not sure about.

"Hey," he says softly, nudging Mike's shoulder once he's out and rubbing a towel over his wet hair. "Shower's yours if you want it, mate." He tosses the towel in the hamper and then pulls on some soft plaid pajama bottoms, heading to the kitchen in search of his lover.

"Morning," Sam murmurs, offering his lover a still-sleepy smile as Ryan comes out from the bedroom. "Want some coffee?"

"Um, yeah," Ryan decides. "That, too," he says, pulling open the refrigerator and handing Sam a bottle of Gatorade, then taking one for himself. "You okay this morning?" he asks, stepping close and brushes his lips lingeringly over Sam's.

"Other than my head beating like a bass drum," Sam says with a slightly wider smile, pulling Ryan between his legs and as close as he can get him. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good," Ryan murmurs, putting his arms around his lover's neck so he can gently comb his fingers through Sam's hair. "You--" _You still smell like him_ , he thinks, and changes his words on the fly to, "You didn't shower yet?"

Sam shakes his head. "I didn't want to leave you alone with Mike," he says. "I thought I'd go after you guys were done."

Ryan frowns slightly. "You did leave me alone with Mike," he points out quietly, just in case their guest is rousing, "you came out here." He twitches a smile at his lover so that Sam knows he's not bothered.

"That's different," Sam protests. "That's not leaving you in bed with him."

"Oh, okay. Now I get it," Ryan murmurs. He strokes his fingers lightly over Sam's nape, and asks the question which probably should have been his first response. "Why didn't you want to leave me alone in bed with him?"

"It didn't seem right," Sam says softly. It's not the whole reason but it's a start and certainly his main concern. Or so he tells himself. "Especially when I didn't know how you felt about last night."

Ryan shrugs, and pulls away to sit down at the breakfast counter. He uncaps his Gatorade and takes a long sip, trying to gather his thoughts. "Weird, I guess. I mean, I'm not certain if I should feel that way, though. We've both been with so many other people, and then we were with Eva together, but... I don't know."

Sam nods. "It was different though, wasn't it?" Guessing - Christ, _hoping_ \- Ryan felt the same way. "From Eva, I mean?"

"Yeah, it was." That's the simple answer. Logical explanations are another thing entirely. Ryan absently studies his fingernails for a long moment, thinking. "I don't know why, though," he repeats. "Maybe because I watched him fuck you. Or maybe just because he's another bloke, I don't know."

"I don't know either," Sam says, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "I'm not used to feeling... jealous. Possessive."

"Are you? Really?" Ryan asks, looking up at Sam in surprise. A soft smile curves his lips. "I... I think maybe I like that," he tells his lover.

Sam nods, slowly smiling as well. "Yeah. I'm not as bothered by it as I thought I might be," he confesses.

"Huh." Ryan ponders that for a moment, still smiling. "Wait," he says suddenly. "Then... are we okay...?" he gestures towards Sam's bedroom and their sleeping guest.

Sam laughs. Fuck. "I don't know. What do you think? Do you want me to tell him he's in the guest room for the rest of his stay?" he asks. "Or do you want to put some limits on things?"

Ryan blinks. "I... I hadn't even thought about it," he answers. He chews on his bottom lip, then abruptly stands up to go check whether Mike is still sleeping. Relieved by the snores he can hear even before he reaches the bedroom, Ryan very softly closes the door. "Come on, I feel kind of bad talking about him when he's in the house," he tells Sam, taking his lover's hand and tugging him out onto the balcony.

"What did you mean then? When you asked if we were okay?" Sam says, suddenly confused, firmly closing the sliding doors behind them.

"Nah, it... I..." Ryan grins and shakes his head, then pulls Sam over to the wooden stairs leading down to the beach. The sand is just beginning to warm under the sun, and he's glad he didn't bother putting on shoes when he got up. He just sits right down. "I don't know him. You do. Are things going to be weird if you tell him he's not getting any more of you this week? Is he going to get angry?"

"No, not at all." Sam shakes his head, leaning against Ryan, their shoulders pressed together. "He might wonder if he did something wrong but I can set him straight on that, and he probably won't _get_ it, but he'll respect our boundaries."

Ryan considers that for a few moments. "You don't think he'd get it? Even with what he's got going on with Lisa?" Compared to an actual Master-slave relationship, Ryan figures that his dynamic with Sam has got to seem incredibly mild.

Sam laughs. "I don't think monogamy's in Mike's vocabulary and he sure as hell doesn't mind sharing Lisa."

"Oh." Ryan chews meditatively on his bottom lip. "But... you don't want to share me?" he asks softly, turning to look at his lover.

Christ. Sam'd always assumed he'd be good with it, hell, even _want_ it, as long as they were together, but here, now.... "No, I don't."

The words send an unexpected thrill rushing through Ryan. "Can I tell you a secret?" he whispers after a moment, leaning in closer to nuzzle Sam's ear. "As much as it turned me on? I hated watching him fuck you."

Sam blinks at that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ryan busses a kiss over Sam's cheek, then briefly lays his head on his lover's shoulder. Only briefly, because he knows they're not safe out here from neighbors and tourists and the ever-present camera phones. Sitting up again, he attempts to explain, "I wasn't sure if I wasn't just going to get up and go shove him off you, you know? Like, start to do a caveman growl or something." It sounds absurd, out here in the bright sunshine. In the absence of Mike.

"You should have," Sam says, but he's just teasing. Mostly. He smiles at Ryan, linking their fingers together where no one can see. "Do you think it would have been different if I'd been fucking him?"

Ryan shakes his head, but his words are slightly more diplomatic: "I'm not certain. But probably not," he adds, with a crooked grin at his lover. "Because why the fuck should he get to have you inside him? That's _my_ cock," he teases, although he's got an uneasy feeling he's not truly joking. "I want it inside _me_."

Sam laughs but his fingers tighten on Ryan's. "Then let's not do this again," he says.

"Not even with girls, you think?" Ryan asks, squeezing Sam's hand in turn.

"I think we might be able to make an exception for one or two if you want," Sam says, willing to go along with whatever Ryan wants.

Ryan shrugs; it's not something he thinks about all that often. More of an intellectual curiosity, based on their joint past experience. "We'll see," he murmurs, watching Sam's eyes. Smiling. "I love you so damn much," he whispers. "Do you really know that?"

"I don't think I did until now," Sam murmurs. No one's ever cared enough to stake a claim on him. And he's never cared enough to want that or stake one back. "But I love you so damn much too." He glances up at his place behind them. "Stay with me?"

His breath catches in his chest, and Ryan studies Sam's eyes more closely. They've got about a week left in their 'experiment' -- the month they agreed to try living together, just for kicks. "You'll be leaving soon, for that shoot," he says softly, "and I've got to go to Vancouver... So do you mean, whenever we're both back in Los Angeles, I should stay here with you?"

Sam nods. He wants more but he's not even sure what Ryan's thinking.

"Oh." Ryan feels like Sam has just punched him in the gut. He bites down on his lip and stares at his toes curling into the sand, suddenly feeling cold all over. Which is stupid, because hey, they're just hammering out finer details of plans they've already made, right? "Yeah, okay." He gives his lover a wide smile. "Of course."

"Hey." Sam takes Ryan's hand in both of his, rubbing over the knuckles. "What did I say?" Or not say. He's suddenly terrified he's fucked things up, regardless of that smile. Because he saw the look in Ryan's eyes that came before it. "I want to live with you. I want us to keep seeing each other as much as we can when we're working and I want you to move in with me. I don't know if you're willing to give up your place, but if you are, then do it. Or I'll give up this place and we'll find something together."

"Yeah?" Ryan watches Sam with renewed hope. "That's what I want," he says softly. "I mean, my place, your place, I don't care. I just want _our place_. I don't want to have to clear out whenever it's not convenient for me to be all up in your shit."

"Then move in here with me. For good," Sam says. "We'll find a place for all your stuff," he promises.

Now a true smile flashes on Ryan's face, not the false forced one of moments ago. "Okay," he says softly, which is an absurdly simplistic word for the magnitude of what he's feeling. It's definitely not what he pictured for himself over the years, in terms of a committed relationship. But fuck that -- he's so damn fucking happy, his previous expectations can just go to hell. Impulsively, he leans in and gives Sam a quick kiss on the lips.

[To chapter fifty-seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124676)


End file.
